goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Nelson and the bullies misbehave at iHOP
''This video, involving a fictional character or more as the troublemaker(s), has been created for entertainment purposes only. '' ''Nelson and The Bullies Misbehave at IHOP/Concussion time ''is a grounded video by Sarah West. Plot Nelson, Jimbo, Dolph and Kearney go to IHOP with Marge. The boys order scrambled eggs to go with their pancake meal, but the scrambled eggs are sold out, so they have to get berries and cream waffles instead. But they caused a huge rampage and destroyed the restaurant. Just for that, Marge grounds the bullies and Bing Bong, Reggie, Classified and Selkie beat them up as a result. Transcript *(January 25, 2018) * Nelson: Hey, Mrs. Simpson. * Marge: What is it, boys? * Jimbo: Can we go to IHOP? * Marge: No. * Kearney: Why not? * Marge: Because we're having bagels. * Nelson: But Mrs. Simpson, we're hungry, so let's go to IHOP. * Marge: Boys, I said no. * Dolph: We want to eat at IHOP! RIGHT NOW! * Marge: Boys, for the last time, the answer is no. * Homer: Marge, I don't have anything to make the bagels! * Marge: Did you hear that, boys? Homer said that he doesn't have anything to make the bagels. That means we can go. * Nelson: All right! * Jimbo: Let's go! * (At IHOP) * IHOP Waiter: Welcome to IHOP. How can we help you? * Marge: I would like some pineapple upside down pancakes, strawberry banana french toast, a Diet Pepsi and a hot chocolate. * Nelson: We would like some scrambled eggs with a Pepsi and some sausages, please. * IHOP Waiter: I'm sorry to say this, boys, but we're out of scrambled eggs right now. * Jimbo: What? * Dolph: Please tell us you're joking! * IHOP Waiter: Don't feel bad, boys. How about some berries and cream waffles instead? * Kearney: Why? * Marge: Because, boys, they're out of scrambled eggs. Why don't you get some berries and cream waffles instead? * Dolph: NO! WE WANT SCRAMBLED EGGS, AND THAT'S FINAL! * Waiter: Uh-oh... * Marge: Boys, stop acting like spoiled brats. You can either order whatever was suggested or you can have nothing at all. * Nelson: Oh, we have a better idea. Why don't we go on a rampage? * Marge: No, boys. Don't you dare. If you cause a huge rampage and destroy this place, we're going home. * Dolph: Well, that doesn't matter! We're gonna destroy it anyway. * (The boys run around the restaurant, roaring like monsters and wrecking everything in sight) * Marge: BOYS, HOW DARE YOU DESTROY IHOP?! THAT'S IT! LET'S GO HOME RIGHT NOW! * (At home) * Marge: Boys, you are so grounded until the 30th anniversary of Oliver & Company. No Rayman, Bonestorm, Call of Duty, Grand Theft Auto or Battlefield Video Games for you. We'll go to Krusty Burger and Itchy and Scratchy Land, but you won't come. Go to your rooms right now and starting tomorrow morning, you will watch The Lion King with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates. * Nelson, Jimbo, Kearney, Dolph: Never! We wish you were dead from a venus flytrap! * Homer: How dare you wish us dead from a venus flytrap? That's it! Bing Bong, Reggie, Classified and Selkie beat them up! * Bing Bong, Reggie, Classified and Selkie: On it! * (Velouria then appears and hides Bing Bong, Reggie, Classified and Selkie beating Nelson, Jimbo, Kearney and Dolph up) * Velouria: Don't let your kids watch it! Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Grounded Videos Category:Series based on The Simpsons Category:Series based on Pixar movies Category:Series based on Nintendo